Juliana Dancer
Her Royal Highness Queen Juliana Adele Dancer [she/her] is a 2018-introduced/2019-revamped and all-around character. She is the mother of Adalius, Alejandro, and Arcelia Dancer and the current generation's Sixth Dancing Princess from the German fairy tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses, written by the Brothers Grimm. She is also the Queen of a small country in Germany, who she rules with her husband Luciano Delgado. While the Rebel Movement was barely prevalent during her time at Ever After High, Juliana was always raised to take destinies to heart, never try to rebel them, their destinies were meant to happen. By current standards, this marks her as a Royal if she was still attending school. Due to her upbringing, she is pushing her eldest son and child Adalius to become the best Dancer Prince he can, not caring that the role normally would be given to a female. History Early Life Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Teen Years Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic/Fourth Year TBA Post-Graduation TBA Adult Years Marriage to Luciano Delgado In their middle twenties, Juliana and Luciano married. As one of 12 children, the wedding was very big and grand, despite Luciano wanting a small wedding. Juliana could not disobey her parents but promised a nice honeymoon with Luciano. Children's Births A few years later, Juliana announced she was pregnant with hers and Luciano's first children, which later would be revealed to be twins. Nine months later, Julian gave birth to Adalius Helio and Alejandro Kaiser Dancer. Two years later, Juliana gave birth to their third child and only daughter, Arcelia Liesel Dancer. Current Years Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Juliana has long light blonde hair, which she normally has tied into a high bun-ponytail, blue eyes, and a soft cream-colored skin tone. Her color of choice is a royal purple. Hobbies & Interests Dancing Like any other Dancing Princess/Queen, Juliana enjoys and loves to dance, even though she is older. When not ruling her kingdom or helping her sisters at the Red Shoes Studio, Juliana can be found dancing her heart away. Powers & Abilities Powers Skillset Fairy Tale - The Twelve Dancing Princesses How the Story Goes :Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses How Does Juliana Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Children Son - Adalius Dancer Son - Alejandro Dancer Daughter - Arcelia Dancer Sisters Juliana is the sixth of twelve sisters, all of whom she gets along well with. When not ruling her kingdom, Juliana helps her sisters out at the Red Shoes Studio. However, due to being a queen, she is not there often and leaves her duties to her sisters. Sister - Twelfth Dancing Princess Sister - Deirdre Dancer Juliana has a healthy and close relationship with her older sister, Deidre. They often confide with each other on things and talk weekly. They are often mistaken as twins, despite Juliana having blonde hair. Sisters - 9 Sisters Nieces Niece - Justine Dancer Nieces - Justine's Sisters Niece - Delancey Dancer Friends Pets Romance Husband - Luciano Delgado They don't really show it, but Luciano and Juliana do love each other. They just have a weird way of showing it. TBA Education Class-ics Schedule TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Juliana Adele Dancer ** Juliana is a German name. It is the feminine form of Iulianus. ** Adele is a German name. It is the form of ADÈLE in several languages. ** Dancer, as she is a dancing ''princess. * She is very strict in raising Adalius which causes her to neglect Alejandro and Arcelia. Notes * She was originally named 'Fallon' after Princess Fallon the character from the Barbie movie, ''The Twelve Dancing Princesses, who was also the Sixth Princess. ** That was not the intention of Shadows. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:German Category:Adults Category:Alumni Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Parents